Sleep tight, Dean
by Randomslashtard
Summary: Cas is loosing his angel-mojo and is stuck with the Winchesters. He and Dean end up sharing a bed and one awkward thing leads to another when Dean seems to move quite a lot in his sleep. Warnings: very graphic language because me gusta.
1. Seriously?

"You're kidding me."

"No."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"Like... Seriously-seriously?"

"Yes, like, 'seriously-seriously.'"

_Silence._

"Why so serious?"

Sam sighed at the joke.

"I'm serious, Dean."

Dean stopped pacing across the motelroom and looked around.

Or well, anywhere but at Castiel, really. He crossed his arms over his chest with a sceptical look on his face.

"Alright, I get it. Cas lost his angel-mojo and need his beauty-sleep, but I'm _not _sharing bed with the guy." He growled at the last words.

"Why not?" Sam frowned. A expression that soon turned into bitch-face.

Dean snorted.

"Because!" He yelled with the body language of a five-year old.

"Because-_-Look at him!_ It's ... It's... "

He did a awkward 'look at this thing'-movement with his arms over the area where Cas was standing.

"...I'ts _Cas_." He tried a little desperate, trying to convince himself that the argument was good by the sound of it.

The angel, who has been quiet most of the conversation until now, finally spoke up.

"If sharing the same sleeping-base in any way will make you feel uncomfortable, Dean, I'm capable of being awake during your sleep. I've done it for thousands of years. I can't see why I would require it now."

He turned to the taller hunter. " But I do appriciate the offer though, Sam."

Sam on the other hand, rubbed a hand over his face.

"Yeah, well. Because you're human now, Cas. At least for the moment. Humans need to sleep or they go, uh, crazy." Sam said.

"And until we find a way to bring you back to normal you're kind of stuck with us." He continued and ran the hand through his hair.

"Humans can survive a night without sleep, Sam. I've seen this. Dean does it often, and is still capable of laborious activities such as hunting. And other more ... personal matters."

Dean raised a eyebrow. "Jeez Cas, confusing me with Dr juliet?"

"You've neither gone to medical school or are of that gender, Dean."

Cas gave him a confused look.

Wasn't a surprise, though. He couldn't assume that an _angel of the freakin' lord_ would get a reference from 'The Resident'.

"Whatever..."

Cas frowned a 'what was the point of that?'-look but soon returned to his normal state.

"I assume this conversation is over?" He said, more of a question than a guess.

Sam stood up and stretched his arms.

"Well, that's sort of up to Dean to decide."

Dean sighed loudly. "_Fine._"

"What?"

"I said fine! I'll sleep with him if it's so damn important."

Deans eyes grew wide and he emediatley noticed it coming out the wrong way.

"I uh... I'll share bed with him. Shut up."

A smirk spread over Sam's face. "Yeah, you do that."

"Shut up!" Dean snapped a little too loud.

"So we're done here?" Cas asked again.

"What's with the rush?"

Cas shifted umcomfortably at his feet. "I have a uncomfortable sensation in my blatter."

"Damnit, TMI, Cas!"

"What?"

"Too much information." Dean rolled his eyes.

And awkward silence sweeped over the room as the Winchesters stared at Cas.

"Well?" Dean asked.

"What?"

"You're going to drain the lizard or what?"

Cas squinted, his eyebrows close to the eyes from confusion.

"What lizard? Why would I drain a lizard in this situation?"

Sam huffed out a laugh when Dean just didn't give up.

"For the love of God, I asked you if you should you know... _pee?_" Dean explained, running a hand over his forehead.

Cas face softened in understanding as he looked around.

"Yes. I think I will manage that. " He said and strolled of to the bathroom, already having problem unzipping his pants.

Dean couldn't help but to smile at the thought of Cas struggeling in there.

* * *

><p>Day slowly turned into evening and soon you could see the sun setteling down somewhere in the horizont.<p>

The light streaming in through the window was soft, leaning towards the apricot shade of colour.

Sam had taken the Impala to get pie and liquior from some gasstation nearby the motel. Dean was sceptical about leaving his baby but hell, we're talking about_ pie_ after all. Pie and _Dean_.

Dean who was watching Dr. Sexy MD next to a now rather human Cas in the outworn leathercouch.

He turned his eyes of the TV to see the guy with eager eyes locked on the screen, a half bowl of popcorn lay between his crossed legs.

One that Dean was pretty sure had been full just a minute ago.

He'd borrowed Deans 'a little' too big grey t-shirt that hang loose around his slim neck and arms, making his head look a little bigger and the blue in his eyes pop out a little more.

The mossgreen pyjamajeans was low on his hips. You probably would've been able to have seen some skin if it wasn't for the size of his shirt.

Dean caught himself staring a little too long and looked up, a little startled, before Cas would notice.

"Enjoying the popcorn much?" Dean asked with a since of humour in his voice.

Cas grabbed some popcorns and propped in his mouth before looking at Dean.

"What?" He mumbled while chewing.

He looked so innocence, almost like a kid. Dean couldn't hold in a smile.

Almost cute.

_Pff, no way man._

"Never mind."

He turned his attention back to the TV.

Cas looked at him a little confused before shrugging and settled back on the couch.

After 30 minutes of a somewhat comfortable silence they heared a knock on the door and Sam stepped in, two bags in hand.

"Pie?" Deans eyes lid up.

"No, but I brought cake. Close enough, right?"

Sam walked to the table and threw the bags on it before heading for the bed.

"Yeah. sure thing, Sammy."

He got up and grabbed the cake, staring at it with glossy eyes._ Not even close enough. _He thought.

"Cas, you want some cake?" Dean sighed and offered it to him.

"No, already ill from the popcorn."

Cas winced a little in sickness and walked towards Deans bed, sitting on the edge of it.

Dean threw it in the trashcan and followed him, swearing something about going to sleep on empty stomach as he began to unzip his jeans.

He stopped in front of the bed and struggled with the zipper, not expecting blue eyes in his personal space when he looked up.

"Uhm, Cas... " He mumbled.

Cas yawned, threw his t-shirt off and did a puppet mimic with his hand.

"Yeah yeah, I know. Personal space issues... intense staring and such..."

He yawned again.

Dean tried not to stare at the guys body as he stumbled out of his jeans.

"I don't have 'personal space issues'." He said, not even convincing himself with the tone.

"Shut up and come to bed." Cas said and Dean could've sworn he heard a sense of humour in his voice.

_He's so human, it's weird. But in a good way, kind off._

When he finally lay down (awkwardly and with so much space from Cas he probably would've fallen out of the bed if he tried to move), he heard the other guy sigh satisfied and cuddle up in the blanket.

Dean freezed a little._ They would share blanket? Damn it._

He closed his eyes.

"How is it like to be asleep, Dean?"

Dean thought about what to say before he opened his eyes again to stare at the ceiling.

"I don't know, it's not like I've thought about it. But it's cool, I guess."

Cas was quiet for a moment.

"Goodnight, Dean."

"Night, Cas."

* * *

><p><em>So, short chapter. Sorry for that! Reviews motivate me!<em>


	2. Freakin' amazing

_Thank you so much-huch-uch for the reviews, you guys! And I am so sorry for the slow update. Internet has been down (No tumblr, no . I know, tell me about it...) but now I'm back while it's up running!_

_I'd like to announce that it'll be at least 4 chapters in this story and the, uhm ..."necessity for __ M-rating"... will show pretty soon in upcoming chapters. _

_Sorry if it's short, my insperation is a damn blank paper at times. _

_Enjoy!  
><em>

* * *

><p>Dean felt something warm and soft against his chest.<p>

He shifted closer to seek some warmth, not sure wether or not he was fully awake. The long-desired heat after a cold-ass night felt nice, and he couldn't resist not to shift a little more until he was stated, skin to skin.

It had been a long time since Dean had gotten any action, and the feeling of being flush against another body didn't really help him resist the oppertunity his mind had noticed.

It felt good. So damn good.

But after a while it didn't feel quite good _enough _and he hesitantly burried his forehead against what felt like hair. (The thought of it being oddly short for a girl faded out as his temprature seemed to rise to something above the freakin' Northpole), and he found himself practically cuddeling against in a cat-like movement.

'Good'? Screw that. This felt freakin' amazing.

His right hand searched lazely for some blanket to cover him up but find it's way to a waist instead. He slowly followed the slim shape of a body and stroke it from the shoulderblades and down it's spine before landing on a somewhat muscular stomage.

He didn't mind though, and didn't really pay attention to the less-so-groggy part of his mind that probably would. So instead went on commando and let the fingers trail ghostly over it until he could feel the someone in front of him press willingly against his bare chest.

He felt a familiar feeling creeping up when as a needy whimper escaped the figure and the preassure focused on just the right parts, making him unconsiously shift his hips.

The movements continued as Dean increaced his grip on the stomage and pushed the body closer to burry his chin against the crook of the neck.

Cas let out a heavy breath and slowly woke up to a pleasurable warmth behind him, he whined a little and stretched his neck for the someone to have more space to nip at.

They were small, playful nips that danced down his neck. He smiled and nuzzled against the pillow with a satisfied sigh, the nipping soon turned into small kisses where shoulder met neck. Short after he squirmed against the feeling of rough kissed and suddenly winced when teeth bite him painfully hard. 

_The hell?_

It took a second to registrer what was going on and his eyes shot wide open as the realization slowly sunk in. Suddenly, it felt as if he was freezing although the line of sweat against his back.

He could feel a warm hand with a firm grip on his cold stomage and another on his hip as Dean rocked his hips against them. He freezed and swallowed a breath feeling Deans length pressed against the curve of his back.

"Dean."

And just like that, Dean woke up like a deer in headlights at the sound of his name. Cas could feel him stiffen against his back. "Dean?"

And so it all hit Dean at once. He opened his eyes and quickly closed them shut again.

_No. _Dean thought.

He suddenly noticed the sticky stubble itching against his sheek.

_No way._

His hand slowly moved it's way up to grab the gorgeous pair of ... _no boobs._ He swallowed the dryness in his throat and started to move it down a sweaty six-packed stomage.

_No fucking way._

And lower it went...

_No, no, no..._

Looower...

_No, no, no, no, God no..._

He felt the waistband of underwear and with one step more he could swear to God that his blood freezed to ice.

"Ch...Uhm...Cas." He managed to say. Dean closed his eyes and prayed to God that when he opened them he wouldn't be lying half naked in bed with Cas ass pressed against his dick, and he wouldn't have to explain himself for humping him in his fucking sleep.

"What are you doing?"

_Silence._

"Uhm..."

It took the blink of an eye before Dean threw himself of the guy and almost stumbled out of the bed with his heart practically jumping out of his chest.

"I uhm..." He looked around at nothing in particular in the dark room.

He was about to say something when his eyes locked with Cas, and so his words with his mind.

_More silence._

"I'm ... Sss-..orry?" He finally said, scratching his head and searching for approval somewhere in Cas' confused eyes.

Cas stared down at the matress with a blank expression on his face, blinked a few times and look up to meet Deans embaressed ones again.

"Forgiven...I guess?"

Dean raised a eyebrow, feeling the room lighten a little bit.

"I humped you in your sleep, man."

"You we're a sleep. It was a instinct, Dean. Nothing you could do."

_Isn't awkward supposed to go both ways?_

"..Uh.."

"We should get some sleep." Cas said a little too fast. Dean thought he saw a glimt of blush on Cas face. _Apperently it does._

"Yep. Totally. Agreed." Dean played along as they lay down at each side of the bed, backs turned to eachother, a quick solution he didn't mind.

It was quiet and for a while all you could hear was Sam snoring now and then.

"Cas, you awake?"

"Uh, yes."

"We don't mention this ever again, right?"

Cas shifted uncomfortably against the tightness in his boxers.

"Right."

Dean did as well.

"Good."

They fell asleep eventually, the tension thick enough to drive any man insane.

* * *

><p><em>Review and let me know what you think!<br>_


	3. Close enough

_God I suck at quick updates. So sorry for that! I hope this will make up for the time you've waited!_

_"Warning bells, warning bells._

_Warnings all the way!_

_Oh, what fun it is to write,_

_chapters 'bout m-rated_ _gays!" Seriously though. Enjoy!  
><em>

* * *

><p>So, Dean woke up again. Or well, he was in the state between being asleep and waking up.<p>

Let's just call it a-lazy-persons-coma.

He was about to snuggle into the pillow when it accord to him that his head was resting at something much stiffer and warmer than a pillow. With a deep breath he sighed and just lay still for a moment, cursing at the cold air on his back and for being too tired to grab the blanket.

But there was this very soothing warmth underneath him that warmed up his chest very well, and it didn't really make sense. With his left hand he lazely rubbed his burning eyes and slowly opened them one at a time feeling himself waking up.

He lifted his head slightly too see what was causing this heat and too his surprise found himself with chest on Cas stomach and arms wrapped around his torso and neck.

He simply stared at him with hooded eyes for what seemed like forever, enjoying the warm chest to chest contact... before his mind kicked into work and his eyes widened.

"Oh fuck."

He awkwardly made a attempt to sit up when a sudden wave of heat shot to his groin.

Dreams had their ways to turn out quite exciting once you fall asleep with a damn boner, so it wasn't such a surprise, really. The thing was that Cas slept peacefully beneath him and here he lay with his dick pressed against him..._again._

He slowly made a second attempt by pushing himself up on his elbows, but it turned out to be a bad idea once his boner accidently slide against Cas' bony hips.

Cas let out a quite, highpitched whine that made Dean abruptly press back down.

"Oh_ fuck_." He whispered when his dick twitched in approval at the movement.

With a shaky breath he pushed himself up face to face level with Cas and let out a low moan at the familiar friction along the way.

He looked down at the sleeping man beneath him and swallowed the sudden thickness in his throat hard enough to make his adams apple jump.

The left hand massaged his shoulder softly while the right one carefully stroke long fingers through the messy hair. He licked his lips and felt the burn of teeth bite down hard on it as he looked down at the man.

Cas shifted a little on the pillow and Dean freezed to ice, but soon the face softened again and he exhaled a breath he didn't know he had hold.

He was so fucking close and Cas could probably count the freckles on his face if he opened his eyes.

The fringe was a mess against his forhead and covered the thick eyebrows that was close to his eyes like a small 24/7 frown. The strong bonestructure and jaw not as tense as when he's awake and the big, pale lips perfectly matched the somewhat tan skin that was covered with just enough stubble to make him look

...fucking sexy.

_What the hell am I doing? _Dean thought as he pressed his chin against Cas', burrying his forehead into the flat pillow and rocked his hips against Cas'.

He soon found a steady but feather-like rythm and nuzzled against the sharp stubble with quite moans and whimpers escaping his dry lips.

"Oh, fuck. Fuck, fucking H-_Hell._" He sounded oddly breathless as he whispered against Cas' ear and soon found himself breathing hot puffs of air over it as his mouth found it's way to the lobe to bite it.

It slowly became harder and harder to control himself and the soft movement of his hips soon became fast and passionate.

His left hand moved away from the shoulder, down to caress a hip before back up along the ribs and tracing a hard nipple. He pinched it while his other hand ran fingers through the messy fringe and he felt the stomach beneath him suck in when Cas inhaled a deep breath in his sleep.

Dean gulped and pressed his now aching eraction down hard enough to deserve a small whimper from the sleeping man.

He moved til' he was inches from Cas' face and stared intensely as Cas moaned, yes, a fully long and husky filled _moan,_ when he pinched the nipple extra hard. He felt the dick against his own slowly fill up and watched as the lips parted and ragged warm breathes began to mix with his own in the tiny space between their lips.

He was hot all over, littarly.

His dirtyblonde hair lay wet against his sweaty forhead, he could feel the line of sweat on his back and his cock...it could might as well be on fire.

This was beyond wrong,

it was a fucking_ death sin_ if not more.

And sure, Cas was pretty human-for-the-moment, but pressing your dick against what originally is an angel of the freakin' lord probably wont give you any extra points to Heaven, if you know what I mean.

He pushed his thoughts away with a dark growl and pressed flush against Cas' sweaty, warm chest and bite his lip pushing down particulary hard making Cas let out a struggled "mnggh!" sound and lift his knees just the slightest as a reflex to Deans thrusts.

Dean put large, sweaty hands on Cas slim waist and began to focus on fast, quick thrust that made Cas breath fast, almost in tempo with the movements. He could feel Cas' obvious eraction press against his hipbone and feel the heartbeat against his chest beat fast from arousal.

It was so good, so fucking good and soon he felt an smashing orgasm building up inside of him as he couldn't focus on anything but the heat against him and the hot damp air in the dark motelroom.

_So fucking close, close, just a little bit more, I just need to... _

And just then, he realized he'd been completely off guard by his own pleasure to pay attention to anything beside it.

He suddenly felt two strong hands grab his shoulders in a painfully hard grip and when Dean opened his eyes they were met by a pair of wide, blue, lustblown and confused ones.

Cas stared into Dean green panicing eyes and arched of the bed as he came with a long strangled cry, spilling himself in his briefs and Deans inner thigh. The sight was probably the hottest thing he'd ever seen, but through the arousal he felt a cold clump of regret, guilt and panic fill his stomach.

Cas stared at him in shock, trying to catch his breath while Dean opened and closed his mouth, trying to find any words.

"I am..." His voice cracked. "So..." He inhaled a deep breath.

"_So _sorry."

* * *

><p><em>Major cliffhanger<em>_! Reviews are awesome!_


End file.
